


Grump Demon Crashers!

by FangFero



Series: Grump Demon Crashers! [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Demon!Arin, Demon!Barry, Demon!Dan, Demon!Suzy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Incubus/succubus, Lonely Reader, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangFero/pseuds/FangFero
Summary: It's Spring break and all your friends are away, having fun with their partners while you're stuck at home all alone with just your romance novels to keep you company. That is until a keen succubus invites herself into your home and drags her friends along with her.Looks like they're stuck here for a few days until they can get back home. They seem nice enough, you may as well get to know them a little, right?





	1. Excuse me Miss Suzy!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to get started on the next part of this! Life kind of started kicking the shit out of me, and I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to execute this fic either. (Okay and admittedly I may have gotten a little distracted by all the other great Grump fics I've found as well, I'm only human, I'm sorry!!!)
> 
> But I think I'll just write it as Reader chan getting to know everybody and their stories, and then let you pick in the third bit who exactly you want to be with. Sound good?
> 
> And again, I'm sorry. I'll try to update more frequently.  
> (again no beta, only mild editing. Sorry)

"Hmm. Who should I spend time with?"

You turn and head out of the kitchen, looking around before you saw the patio door leading out into the backyard and the garden, where you knew Suzy was. "Will she be all right in the garden," you wonder to yourself, and turn to head outside to make sure for yourself.

Scanning the backyard, you hear a faint humming and you spot Suzy watering the flowers near the fence. You watched her for a moment, tending to the plants there, the bright red sheer silk over her skirt flowing behind her.

You quietly walked over to her, tilting your head when she lifted the watering can to stop watering the flowers in front of her. "Are you taking care of them?"

"Oh, hi Y/N," Suzy turned to face you with a sweet smile. "Yes, the poor things were nearly wilting." She reached into her bralette and pulls out a note. You accept it and recognise the handwriting.

'I want my garden alive when I return.  
Love, Dad.'

"Oh..." you mumble, looking away when a wave of shame fills you. "Yeah, I sort of forgot about that."

Suzy giggled softly and waved her hand. "I can take care of that while I'm here; I love being outside. I've already seen a few really interesting beetles."

You hesitantly glance over at the fence.

"Um, have the neighbours noticed you," you ask, looking back at her. "Did they question you?"

"Oh yes, but I told them I was a 'cause-player' and they ate it right up!" Suzy replied, smiling wider and nodding, before giggling again. "I fooled them good, so my identity is safe."

You only smiled sheepishly, rubbing your neck and trying to let Suzy's words reassure you.

Suzy wasn't fooled though. Her smile dropped and her brows knitted in worry. "You okay, hon?" she asked, lips pouting slightly.

You sigh and shake your head trying to clear it of your concerns. "Can I ask you a question? Why... me?"

Suzy blinked, thinking about what your questions meant before she her eyes widened. "Oh, you mean how I found you?"

"Err, that too."

Suzy straightened her shoulders and grinned brightly when she replied, "Your scent of course."

"Huh?" You jaw dropped, wondering what she meant by that.

Suzy just winked before explaining, "We can detect when a human is releasing sexual energy. I was on my usual hunt when I sensed you and went to investigate."

Your eyes widened and a bright blush burned across your cheeks.

Suzy didn't seem to pay any mind to it when she stepped closer, giggling again and grinning, the tips of her pointy canines just showing past her painted lips. "You have a really delicious smell," she purred.

You could only let out a quiet whimper and you blushed even brighter. Really, how does one respond to such a..... compliment?

You decided on slapping your hands over your face and squealing. "Oh my god, how embarrassing!"

"No, don't be!" Suzy's demeanor instantly changed back to being sweet and bubbly. She reached up to gently grab your wrists and pull your hands away from your face. "It's something only we sex demons can pick up. Not only that, that was when I heard you wishing you could experience a fling. I thought I could help you out."

She continued to hush and comfort you until you finally calmed down enough to lower your hands on your own. Suzy still held onto your wrists though, rubbing small circles into your wrists. "I created the portal so the others could arrive, and here we are! I'm sorry we startled you." Suzy looked away and huffed, lips pouting as she thought of something before grumbling, "And thanks for not siccing the police on us; it's been a reoccurring event in the recent decades."

"Well it was a huge shock," you huffed before smiling back at her. "But I see there's good intentions behind your visit. It's kind of you to offer, even if I can't promise I'll even take you up on it."

"That's fine! No pressure. You do seem a little insecure about sex in general." Suzy reassured you again, finally letting your hands go. Though admittedly you were a little disappointed at the loss of warmth.  
"Ah, yeah..." you looked away shyly, rubbing the back of your head. "I mean, I'd like to experience sex, but I don't want to get intimate with just anyone, you know?" You looked back at her, brows furrowed anxiously while you tried to figure out exactly how to say what you were feeling before continuing. "I'm not even talking about 'true love' or anything. Just someone who'd care and treat me well, if that makes sense?"

Suzy smile warmly and nodded, setting some of your anxiety at ease. "It does! Incubi and sucubi can't form romantic relationships like you humans can - it's our nature after all - but we can still develop deep bonds with others. It's more akin to a friendship or attachment. Whoever you choose, I promise, they'd treat you kindly and make sure you're happy and secure. After all, we get our nourishment from positive sexual energy. It doesn't do anything if our lover is unhappy, and we like making them feel good."

She giggled and winked at you, grinning wider and completely revealing a small pair of needle like teeth. Nothing terrifyingly sharp. In fact they reminded you of teeth you'd find on a kitten. "Does that clear everything up for you?"

You nodded, feeling much more reassured and genuinely smiled back at her. "It does, thank you Suzy."

"Anytime~" Suzy cooed, returning her attention back to the garden, giving you a chance to head back inside.


	2. Dan the man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with Dan, and learn he has a love for tea and some other things.

You didn't realise how long you had spent outside talking to Suzy until you heard your stomach rumble quietly when you headed back inside. Rubbing your belly, you decided you should head to the kitchen and have some lunch.

When you got in, you stopped short on your way to the counter when you noticed Dan was standing at the kitchen island with his back to you. That's when you first took notice that he had a tail that was lazily waving back and forth behind his ankles; a tuft of fur on the tip matching the wild hair on his head. Everything about him seemed so relaxed, from the soft voice he spoke to you in earlier, and his languid movements now, you would have thought he'd been here for ages and not just a few hours with how relaxed with everything he seemed. You shook your head and turned your attention back to trying to figure out what he was doing.

Dan was standing at the counter, scooping what looked like a tea blend into silk bags. Once he was done, he skillfully tied it up and placed it into a growing pile, and you came over to stand beside him.

"Is that the tea you served me earlier?" You asked, pointing to the pile of tea bags.

"Hm?" Dan blinked and turned his head to face you when your voice snapped him from his concentrated trance. When he realised it was you, his eyes softened. "Oh, this is something entirely different. It's ginger peach with vanilla." He picked up one of the small bags delicately in his long clawed fingers and held it out to show you. "Would you like to try one?"

You smiled and nodded. "Sure."

He returned your smile and giggled quietly. Nodding, he closed the jar containing the blend and headed over to the kitchen counter with the tea bag.

You glanced back at the pile. Many of them are simple white ones, but a few are embroidered with lattice patterns. "When did you pick up your tea hobby," you asked.

Dan stopped his movements for a moment while he tipped his head back, seeming to need his whole body to think about his answer. "When did I... Ah! Paris. Tea was becoming popular in Paris centuries ago." He lowered his head again, returning to his task. "Many nobles I had trysts with drank it. Once its popularity spread to England, that was when I became interested in its different preparations and flavours." He turned his head back to you and nodded toward the pile in front of you. "Many of those tea bags are gifts and souvenirs from my travels."

When he finished, Dan turned and came back over to you. "Here you go." He leans down and blows gently on the dainty cup, his face so close to you that you can feel his warm breath skim over the cup and lightly brush your neck and cheek. You blush faintly, but try not to react. When he's finished, he offers it to you. You take it and bring it up to your nose, inhaling softly.

"Mmm, it smells nice," you hum, enjoying the pleasant aroma.

Dan smiles at your approval, propping his elbows on the table and observing your movements. After the tea cools down, you take a sip.

Your eyes snap open and you gasp softly, looking down at the cup in your hands. "Ah, I can taste the peach with the hint of spicy ginger, but... I can't taste the vanilla?"

Dan chuckles. "Try closing your eyes."

You do so and continue to drink. It's then you detect the creamy smoothness that lingers, and you sigh softly. "Oh, I can taste it now. It's very subtle, but it's there."

Dan giggles and nods, stray curls falling into his eyes. "When you block out one sense, the others heighten. I'm still balancing out the proportions; thank you for your feedback."

You waved your hand and smiled. "Nah, you're more attuned to this than I am."

Grinning softly, he returns to preparing the tea bags, and you curiously watch his long nimble fingers work.

"You're really good at tying," you point out.

Dan's grin widen at your praise. "Thank you. It's probably from all the experience of binding my lovers."

"PFFFFFFFFFFFT!!!"

You cover your mouth when you realise you just showered Dan's face with your tea.

Quickly but carefully you set the cup down and jumped up, blushing furiously and waving your hands while you spoke quickly. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'm SO, SO sorry!" You looked around and scrambled to grab the towel hanging on the oven door, while Dan continued to wipe the now cold and sticky liquid out of his eyes.

Despite being made a mess of, he still giggled, trying to put your mind at ease. "It's alright. My timing was way off." He straightened up and accepted the towel when you handed it to him, trying to wipe up his face and the from of his chest. "I wanted to find a way to be upfront about my sexual interests, in case you were considering me. I'm not trying to dissuade you, but it's something to be mindful of when weighing your options." 

He looked away sheepishly and sighed, "Excuse me, I'll go wash myself off now." 

"O-of course," you stutter out as he leaves. "Sorry about that."

Ducking his head, he gets up and leaves, his tail tucked between his legs and you sit and sip your tea with a guilty conscience. A few moments later, you hear a roar in the other room.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! What happened to you? New technique?" You recognised that was Arin's voice. He must have noticed Dan's state while he was heading to the bathroom. 

"Arin, stop making such a ruckus - oh - pffffft! I'm sorry, Dan. Oh man, Suzy! Suzy, you need to see this!" Oh no, not Barry too.

You put your face in your hands when you heard light foot steps coming in from the backyard and Suzy's voice. "What's everyone babbling about- Ohh hoho Dan! That's a whole new look for you!"

You could hear Dan sigh before loudly retorting sarcastically, "Oh good! I'm so happy that you're all highly amused by this!"

Face now beet red, you gulp down the rest of your tea, and made a hasty retreat back to your bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little OOC for Dan? Maybe. It'll probably make sense later though. I know RL Dan isn't big on BDSM and weird kinky bedroom stuff (aside from a little hair pulling that we know of) but I'm just translating him being the oldest and having travelled more into him having more experience over the years with different partners and learning all kinds of things in the bedroom from that.
> 
> Basically, idk what I'm doing anymore.


	3. Sleepy Time Junction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy and Arin cook up something nice in the kitchen and Barry and Dan are exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took my so long to update. My hand got mauled by a bear and it took a while to heal because it got infected. Okay, I got mauled by a dog named bear, but it still hurt really bad.
> 
> But now I'm all healed up, my world has been going to absolute shit, but this is a great distraction. I'll try to have more chapters up more regularly, and I'm also working on two other fan fics and an original novel. (not that anyone cares about that) I'll just get back to the fluff.
> 
> Guess what book Dan found.

You awoke the next morning to a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. Sliding out of bed, you changed into some closed and headed toward the kitchen to investigate. 

 

As you got closer, you were wrapped in the warmth coming from the stove and oven as things cooked and your belly rumbled at the thought of another delicious meal cooked just for you, and you couldn’t help feeling like you were being spoiled.

 

“Ah, flip it! Flip it or it’ll burn again!” You heard Suzy somewhat yelling in a hushed manner at Arin who was the one cooking.

 

“I know what I’m doing; You know me, eggs are my jam,” Arin proclaimed, jabbing a thumb into his chest, and puffing it out in pride.

 

Suzy just huffed and rolled her eyes. “Remember, it has to be perfect. Human stomachs are extremely sensitive and we can’t have  Y/N  keel over because it was still raw… or burnt.”

 

“I said I got this. Come on Suze, have a little faith, will ya,” Aring pouted. You decided you should finally round the corner and come into the kitchen instead of just eavesdropping. 

 

“Morning,” you said with a slight questioning tone, hoping they weren’t really fighting.

 

“ Y/N ! Good morning. Have a good sleep,” Suzy asked, turning away from Arin to smile brightly at you, making your worries about them fighting instantly melt away.

 

“I did,” you smiled back before glancing around the kitchen. “Where’s Barry?” 

 

Suzy blinked before nodding in understanding. “Ah, makes sense since he prepared breakfast the first time. He’s busy with his other favourite pastime right now.”

 

You turned your head when you hear Arin snort. “Yeah, snoozing the morning away. It may not seem like it, but he does love to sleep.”

 

Suzy giggled. “I swear he could sleep for decades if he didn’t have the uncanny ability to sense dust bunnies gathering or whether someone left a dirty article of clothing lying around.”

 

Arin huffed and turned his head away when Suzy side eyed him at her comment. “Don’t look at me. We don’t even have that many clothes to leave around in the first place.”

 

Suzy giggled again before reaching out to take your hand and lead you over to the kitchen table to sit you down. “Enough about that, you must be hungry. Here, I made a raspberry parfait!”

 

As you’re seated at the table, Suzy places a cute cup before you. You look it over, and are hesitant to take a bite of it. Despite it being so beautiful, you happen to notice there is a little cat head off to the side of the cup made from whipped cream and chocolate drizzle. It’s almost too cute to it, but the excited look in Suzy’s eyes compels you to pick up the spoon and take a bite. As you dig in and take a bit of yogurt, you realize it’s drizzled with honey too.

 

“Delicious! I didn’t know you could cook Suzy!”

 

“Just the recipes that don’t require a stove,” Suzy explained, a faint blush to her cheeks. “But I’m glad you like it, hon.”

 

Arin comes over and places a small plate filled with scrambled eggs, topped with a few different cheese, one you weren’t even sure you had in your house. Where’d he get that from?

 

You looked up at him, and despite seeming so confident earlier, he now was glancing anywhere but at you, and shifted nervously on his feet. If he was trying to hide it at all, he wasn’t doing a good job.

 

Unsure of what to say to him, you pick up your fork and take a bite. “Oh, is there cream cheese in this?”

 

Arin immediately broke into a wide grin, showing off his own pointy teeth, now shifting excitedly instead. “And cheddar and some feta too!”

 

You took another bite and hummed around your fork. “It tastes amazing! Not overly salty or cheesy, I can still taste the egg through it and it’s not burnt at all!”

 

Arin’s shoulders relaxed with your praise. “You mean it?” It was his turn to look away shyly when you nodded and continued to shovel egg and cheese into your mouth. “Um, thanks.”

 

He tries to hide his sigh of relief as he makes his way back to the stove.

 

Setting your fork down for a moment, you look back up at Suzy. “You know, for sex demons, you sure focus on human food.”

 

“Of course,” Suzy began to explain. “That’s how humans sustain themselves, and we get our energy from humans.”

 

You sat back and hummed, mulling the idea over. “So it’s a mutual exchange. Um… does that mean when you take sexual energy… they get tired?”

 

“Yes, but we make sure to only take what we need. I even made an extra parfait for you to eat tomorrow. We take care of our lovers.”

 

You smiled shyly and couldn’t help the blush spreading across your cheeks. “Thank you.”

 

“Not a problem.” Suzy chirped before her eyes snapped open again and she turned toward the door, looking surprised. “Oh, Barry! You made it just in time. Arin’s almost got another batch of… Are you okay?”

 

You turn and see Barry looks rather haggard. He yawns and sleepily glances over at Arin, then back at Suzy.

 

“I’m fine,” Barry replies sluggishly. “For some reason, I’m not as well rested as I could be. I feel there’s something I overlooked at home.”

 

Suzy pouted and went over to gently rub Barry’s back. “I’m sure everything’s spick and span, you-- Oh Dan, you too?”

 

Dan stumbled his way into the kitchen as well, slight dark circles under his eyes and  yawning wide. “Mornin’.”

 

“Were you up all night,” you asked Dan, surprised to see him, once so lively, not completely exhausted and dragging his tail, and feet, behind him.

 

“Yeah. I found a really neat book and… the hours just melted away.”

 

Suzy giggled sheepishly as she gently urged the two tired boys to sit at the table. “Might as well eat something; even if it won’t exactly nourish us, it’ll wake you up. You can eat Arin’s mistakes at least.”

 

“Hey!” Arin barked and pouted over his shoulder at the others before quietly grumbling, “I didn’t make that many.”

 

Soon you were all sitting around the table. It feels… surreal, and yet you’re enjoying this. All it needs is someone to read the news on their table and comment on the weather.

 

Dan, still rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hand, quietly asks, “Hey Scuzy, when will the portan close?”

 

Barry chuckled. “Maybe you should brush up on your summoning skills when we get back.”

 

Suzy blushed and pouted, embarrassed. “I did it rather hastily, alright? I should close at midnight tomorrow, then we’ll be out of your hair  Y/N .”

 

“Oh, right,” you hummed under your breath.

 

Arin sighed. “If Suzy was able to close it any time, we could have avoided this situation.”

 

Suzy blushed darker. “At least  Y/N  was kind enough to let us stay. It… would have been embarrassing if you asked us to leave and you were still stuck with a gateway between our worlds for days after.”

 

You took a bite of toast and glanced away, thinking to yourself, ‘ _I’d wonder if I was still dreaming and probably throw things into it._ ’

 

When everyone is done with breakfast, you load your dishes into the dishwasher while Barry sticks around to help clean up as well.

 

“You know, I know we won’t be here much longer but,” he pauses and turns to you, offering your the warmest of smiles. “Remember, there’s no pressure. Even if you decline, it’s been fun. It’s rare that we all get to visit the human world together, and this is Arin’s first time.” He chuckled quietly and turned back to cleaning while he talked. “We’re not mind readers, but we can sense when someone’s feeling uncertain in bed. Your honest answer will be the right answer.”

 

You stopped to watch him, thinking about all the boys that pressured you, and then made you feel bad or broken when you’d declined. Hearing this from Barry made your eyes well up with tears, but you quickly blinked them away and walked over to catch his waist in a hug when he stepped away from the counter, catching him off guard, but he quickly returned it. Wrapping his arms loosely around your shoulders.

 

“Thank you Barry. I’ve enjoyed spending time with everyone as well.”

 

When you pulled back, Barry was blushing and smiling sweetly. “I… I think we’re just about finished in the kitchen. Why don’t you go on, I’ll finish up here.”

 

You smiled and nodded, thanking him again and turned to leave the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with Arin and Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I have absolutely no excuse for not updating sooner. I'm just a piece of shit that does nothing.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Leaving the kitchen, you decide to head into the living room to relax a little. There, you spot Arin sat on the floor with your Wii remote in his hands, leaning his entire body back and forth as he steers a character on screen with it. 

 

"I didn't know incubi played video games," you pondered, coming over to sit on the couch behind him. 

 

Arin chuckled. "Yeah, Barry sometimes brings back consoles. They're all these old ones though, but I know this series at least-- UGH fourth place..." The frustration from Arin's face quickly melted away when he turned back to you and smiled. "Want to play together?" 

 

"Sure," you smile back and slide down to join him on the floor. 

 

You pick up a second controller and, after selecting a few options, the race begins. Familiar with the game, you already get a speed boost at the starting line and reach first place. 

 

"Ah fuck! Ugh... wow you're good!" Arin went quiet after that, trying to concentrate on the game but after a moment spoke up again without taking his eyes off the screen. "Hey, do you know why Suzy summoned us here in the first place? She practically teleported us here with hardly an explanation besides 'there's someone we can help!”

 

"How thoughtful of her," you hummed, giving some thought as to what may have summoned your four new friends. "Hmm, I guess I was being mopey over spring break. Usually that's a time where people go on vacations or hang out with friends." You let a sigh escape your lips before continuing, "However, most of my friends are busy, and a lot of them are dating or in a relationship. I thought it'd be nice to have a fling of my own, but I need to know the person first, and I definitely can't do one-night stands. I wouldn't feel comfortable. I never even had a boyfriend either. It doesn't help I'm already on the shy side... and a virgin."

 

You could feel your face heat with a blush at your confession, but you turn to look at Arin to ask, "Was it true when they said you were in experienced too?" 

 

An air of gloom fills Arin's eyes, and his avatar zooms right off a cliff before he sheepishly laughs and regains his composure. "Uh, yeah. Incubi usually don't feel insecure when it comes to sex since it's our food, but there's thousands of years of reputation built up to our name." Arin glances away before mumbling quietly, "What have you heard of incubi?" 

 

"Uhh... that they don't exist?" Arin laughed. 

 

"False! One's gaming in your living room right now."

 

"And in last place," you helpfully pointed out. Arin huffed and stuck his nose up. "The AI are dirty cheaters. What else have you heard?" 

 

"Well, that you're practically carnal demons who give mind blowing sex? Phenomenal sex gods?" Arin pursed his lips and went quiet. You couldn't help but giggle at his expression though. "Sounds like you have pretty big shoes to fill." 

 

"Yeah, even if we're not as well known in your world anymore, the expectations are still there." 

 

You quietly hum in thought. "If you need sexual energy to live... then...?" 

 

"It's because I'm still young," Arin explained. "We're all born with an energy reserve until we're old enough to nourish ourselves. I'm getting to that age, but I still have time left." 

 

You smile warmly at him and reach over to pat the back of his hand. "I guess we both have our share of insecurities. It's kind of comforting to know, in a way." 

 

Arin chuckled, cheeks flushed faintly. "I don't mind. We'll be hanging out for a bit, so might as well be honest with each other, even if it's a little embarrassing." His avatar - which had steadily climbed higher in the rankings - approaches yours, but you break away to the front as you races around a sharp corner. 

 

"Since you've been so open, I'll reveal something very personal," you grin and Arin hums, waiting for you to continue. "If you hold down R at a curve, you'll drift and gain speed." 

 

"Wha- Really? Hey, that works!" Arin chuckled, "You shouldn’t have told me that; now I'll beat you!" 

 

"I like a challenge." 

 

\-- 

 

After your gaming session with Arin, you wander off to stretch your legs, leaving him to practice with the AI. You made your way down the hall where you spotted Barry tidying up. First cooking, now cleaning? 

 

"Barry?" 

 

He pauses and adjusts the overflowing laundry basket in his arms, turning to smile warmly at you. "Y/N, can I help you?" 

 

You stop and rub the back of your neck sheepishly before replying, "Um... I was wondering why you were doing the laundry." 

 

"Oh?" Barry sets the basket down, and pulls out a note tucked by his hip. You accept it, instantly recognising the handwriting. 

 

' _ PLEASE PLEASE do your laundry while we're gone! Love, Mom _ '

 

You purse your lips and go silent.

 

Now you remember. Your parents left a few (too many) memos posted on the fridge. You guess he noticed when he made breakfast.

 

Barry’s voice broke you out of your thoughts. “I thought, since we’re here and all, I could help out since you’ve fallen behind.” Barry paused. “How long have your parents been gone? Over a week I assume from the clothes.”

 

You turn your head away and mumble, “They left only a few days ago.”

 

Barry’s face turns deadpan, giving you a disappointed look and staying silent.

 

“I know, I know,” you wave him off. “I’ve been a slob.”

 

Barry’s soft eyes returned with a grin when he spoke. “Being genuinely lazy, or has something been bothering you?”

 

“I shouldn’t excuse my behaviour, but yeah, it’s bit of the latter. I’ve mostly been studying and neglecting the chores,” you sigh. I feel like all I’ve been doing lately is hitting the books.”

 

Barry tilts his head and hums.

 

You shake your head and continue, “Ah, sorry, it’s… well.. University hasn’t been turning out as fun as I’d hoped. And now all my friends are out there, dating or meeting people this spring break.” You look away and pout. “I thought maybe I just needed a little family time instead. Of course as soon as I come back, my parents are on a lovey-dovey trip to Mexico. Everyone has plans but me.” You let out a self deprecating laugh, but it comes out more bitter than you expect.

 

You shove the note into your pocket and Barry gives you a thoughtful nod.

 

“I can’t say I know much about this university or spring break thing, but I know what it’s like to feel alone.” Barry smiled warmly at you again before continuing. “It’s not much, but I’ll do what I can to get you back on your feet at least. Maybe you’ll feel better once the house is clean and it gives you a peace of mind. Besides, you have four people hanging around. Can’t be that lonely now, right?”

 

Barry folded his arms and gave you a half heartedly stern look. “Of course, I expect you to pick up the slack. I’m an incubus, not your mom.”

 

You can’t help the snort and giggle that escaped you. “Heh, I never thought I’d hear an incubus say that.”

 

“Believe me, that’s not the first or last time I'll say those words to someone,” Barry sighed. “Blame my being a stickler for cleanliness.”

 

You hum. “You’re not trying to butter me up or earn points or something, right?”

 

He shakes his head, then picks up a discarded sock forgotten in the hallway. Why is there only one sock though?

 

“I’m simply being me,” he says gently. “We all are. We’d like you to feel comfortable around us; there’s no point in being dishonest about who we are.”

 

He picks up the basket, and it's then you spot some lacy underwear on the pile.

 

You yelp and frantically try to take them from the basket. “AH! I’ll wash those!” You grab the unmentionables, and Barry looks at you in surprise.

 

“Really,” he asks. “Well if you dig through the pile, there’s more-”

 

“WHAT!?” You shriek, reaching out to take the basket from him instead. “I-I’ll do my personal load! Come back in a few minutes once I gather them. I can at least do that!”

 

Barry chuckles and hands you the basket. “Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to get some studying done. Dan comes to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night, does this make up for me not updating in so long?  
> I hope it does. I'm dying inside. :)

It was evening when you finally dragged yourself back into your bedroom with a heavy sigh. As much as you’d like to spend more time with them, you can’t ignore your studies.

 

You crack open your textbook and find the required chapter, making you sigh again. You just know there will be a pop quiz the day you get back.

 

The minutes melt away as you jot down notes. A knock on the door frame jolts you out of your trance.

 

“Yes? Come in.”

 

You look up and see that it’s Dan who’s at your door, bowing his head slightly to avoid smacking his horns off the door frame. It was only not you realized just how tall and lanky he was.

 

He smiled warmly down at you when he came over to your desk. “We’ve noticed that you’ve been absorbed for quite some time. I thought you’d appreciate a pick me up.”

 

He places a small tray with jam toast and tea on the desk. When you lift the cup he shrinks away.

 

You smiles sheepishly at him. “I promise I won’t spray you in the face this time.”

 

Dan chuckles, “And I won’t speak while you’re drinking.”

 

“Deal.” You smiles wider and take a sip, enjoying the sweet and warm taste on your tongue.

 

Dan waits until you set the cup down before leaning over you from behind to look at your books. “What are you studying? Is it related to your education?”

 

“History,” you reply. “I haven’t declared a major yet, so I’m picking courses that sound interesting and then go from there. I find I like factual stuff. Right now I’m studying the French Revolution.”

 

Dan blinked owlishly. “Huh. Has it really been that long? How nostalgic.”

 

You set your pen down and turn to face him. “Wait, were you there during that time?” Dan really didn’t look that old. You knew he was a demon, but even still.

 

He nods. “I left prior to the events and stayed in London. However, news did spread.” He straightened up before continuing his story. “We incubi and succubi try to avoid getting entangled in human affairs. Although Suzy likes to claim she had nothing to do with the free love movement during the Victorian Era.”

 

You whip around in your seat, startling Dan and making him stumble back a couple steps. Your eyes were alight with passionate curiosity.

 

“What was France like when you stayed there? What did you do there?”

 

Dan looked away sheepishly while he thought about it. “Well, I set a bedroom on fire to help a noblewoman fake her death and escape her arranged marriage.”

 

You couldn’t help but grin. “And I thought you avoided human affairs.”

 

Dan chuckled and winked at you. “‘Try’ is the keyword.”

 

Dan walks over and sits on the edge of your bed, recalling events and memories. You scribble down the tidbits related to the pre-Revolution.

 

“Thanks for that,” you chirp, grateful for his assistance. “It’s pretty surreal to talk to someone who lived during that time.”

 

“Glad I could help. It’s been a while since I remembered the past; I hope my stories made sense.”

 

“Also,” you paused, waiting until Dan hummed and turned his large eyes on you. “Uh, I want to apologize. Not just for the tea incident, but for getting the wrong idea about your interests.

 

Before, I thought people who were into, uh, kinky stuff were all cruel sadist who loved dominating people against their will. Whips and dungeons, the whole shebang.”

 

Against all odds, Dan’s eyes got wider as he listened to you. Not upset, but more surprised at what he was hearing you say, before he wrinkled his nose and shook his head, looking disgusted instead. 

 

“No, it’s nothing like that.” He sighed before explaining, “There are misconceptions surrounding my practices, yes, but I assure you that is completely untrue. My role as a Dominant includes responsibility and being considerate of my partners. Nothing pleases me more than fulfilling their needs. My partners have the real power. If they request dungeons and whips, I’d be happy to provide though.”

 

You gasp. “I can’t believe you have a dungeon on standby!”

 

Dan snorted and broke into a giggling fit, taking a moment to calm himself before replying. “What can I say, my partners’ desires can be… unconventional.”

 

You smile at him. “Well, thanks for clearing that up.”

 

Dan returned your smile. “My pleasure. I don’t want people to be repulsed due to a misunderstanding.” He stands and comes back over, a faint blush creeping across your cheeks now at how close he is.

 

He takes the empty plate and drained teacup. “I’ll leave you to your studies.”

 

“Thank you.” You smile wider. He smiles back and nods, turning to leave and take the dirty dishes back to the kitchen, leaving you to study in peace.


End file.
